This invention relates to bis-(1,2,3-triazol-1-yl) derivatives, variously substituted in the pentatomic nucleus, as well as a method for their preparation.
The triazolyl derivatives and, in particular, the benzotriazoles, as well known from the literature. They are added, in general, to polymers in order to improve their physical-mechanical characteristics, and for improving their resistance to atmospheric agents.
These products, however, do not allow one to satisfy completely and exhaustively all of the requirements imposed by a practical application of a plastic material, especially when this latter is used for producing shaped articles to be used in the open air or in contact with a solvent. In fact, the benzotriazoles migrate towards the surface of the body and are easily extracted.
In accordance with the present invention, a new class of triazolic derivatives has now been discovered which do not show the above mentioned drawbacks.